You Wouldn't Dare
by BakaDaisy
Summary: After Sasuke destroyed everything in his rampage he realised he still had an ever lasing emptiness. He needs someone to stand by his side, he needs some one to love. Unluckily for a certain red head, that just so happens to be him. SasuGaa. MPreg. Yaoi. OCC.
1. Happiness Is Cheesecake

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and I make no money off of this story, I'm just the richest person ever through the love I get for writing.**

_**You Wouldn't Dare**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Gaara flipped to the next page. Filling things out was something he was used to, but this just seemed that much more fun.**

**He thoughtfully looked at the question, trying to decide which one to check. He sub consciously laid a hand on his belly. Rubbing it slightly he growled lightly checking the box "Miss seeing my toes". His sighs were long and tired as he filled out and checked his answers. A bright smile appearing on his face as a certain male walked in, giving him the plastic bag of goods before laying on the couch and wrapping his arms around his little waist. **

**A hand found its way to his belly, the male rubbing, kissing and talking to the once flat tummy. Gaara's eyes lit up as he opened the to-go box. Strawberry cheese cake. Before taking a huge bite the small male lifted his lover's chin to lightly peck his lips. Flipping the page once more he happily checked the box "Give the belly what it wants". **

**Feeling suddenly nauseated as he smelt his lover's hair he pushed the other off of his lap with a deep scowl on his face. Every time he got even the smallest wiff of the ashy smell his insides turned and threatened to have themselves revealed. He wrote another answer down and handed the book to his love.**

"**Daddy likes to come back smelling foul like burning corpses that were previously dumped into the sewer systems- disgusting."**

**Gaara rushed over to the bathroom for the 80****th**** time today to pee. Being pregnant defiantly had its "perks".**


	2. Old Faces, New Personas

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know the damned drill, I don't fucking own Naruto, and if I did I'm sure it would be a hella lot sexier all of the time.**

_**You Wouldn't Dare**_

* * *

Gaara's eyes snapped open, something wasn't right at all. He frantically looked around the room, nothing was out of place. He sighed; maybe he was losing his senses. Dragging his body out of bed he made his way to his bathroom. The red head started the water before reentering the bedroom to grab some fresh clothes to wear underneath his robes.

The hot water felt exhilarating on his tense body slowly making out some of the knots and kinks. Oh how the red head hated the mornings. Roughly scrubbing his body of the sweat he did his best to make his shower much quicker. Mid hair wash he heard a snicker coming from behind the curtain. The red head quickly shook it off dismissing it as nothing. As soon as his pale turquoise eyes closed the shower curtain was yanked open. Gasping he covered himself in a flash as he tried to put on his best glare, a fiery blush apparent on his features.

The person behind all of the steam seemed to only smirk as they moved a little more forward. Gaara instinctively pulled the shower curtain over him, his back scrubber his only weapon. The water was turned to the coldest setting, causing Gaara to jump out of the shower. The person chuckled lowly before making them known. Gaara's glare was snapped into place as he scrambled to his feet and covered himself with a soft red towel.

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?!" The red head spat, obviously not in the mood for the damned Raven. Said raven was far taller than himself, maybe four heads taller. His hair was notably longer; his features changed slightly making him look more mature. The onyx eyes seemed to be everlasting pools of emptiness. His slightly broad body looked as though it hadn't got any sunlight in months. Sasuke Uchiha looked lifeless.

"That's not the best way to greet someone brat. I will be needing your company today since you aren't busy. Get dressed, I'll send for you in an hour." With that the calm dark haired male left in a small puff of smoke.

Gaara blinked, did he really just see Sasuke? Jumping back into the shower he washed out all the shampoo contemplating what Sasuke would want from him.

* * *

Once Sasuke defeated his brother he went into a rampage. The hollow feeling of revenge filled him with resentment of his village. Everything he knew was a lie. He wiped out the entire Akatsuki and many Ninja during the war. Over powering everything that was thrown at him he killed Madara after forcing the supposed mortal to teach him everything he knew. The Uchiha destroyed most villages, being sure to take extra violent precautions on Kohonda. Throughout all of this, the raven had yet to harm the Sand village or the defense that came out of it.

Being in power he hid in a secret location watching and silently commanding each little move that came out of a village. Reconstruction was put into place immediately. The Uchiha hand-picked the next kages having defeating most at battle or if they didn't surrender and pledge allegiance to the raven's rule. Gaara being the only fairly treated one.

* * *

Gaara was still pretty grumpy about the whole shower incident. It had been an hour or so and there we still no word of Sasuke. Sighing to himself he layed back down on his bed. About that moment of getting comfortable, said red head appeared in what seemed to be a dining hall. The raven sat at the end of the table eating quietly not at all acknowledging his presence.

"Sasuke, what did you need from me?" His patience had run out with the raven.

The dark haired male finished eating before signaling Gaara to follow him into another room. There was a large statue in the middle, something Gaara couldn't quite make out that was surrounded by scrolls.

"Unfortunately, we all know I have no true power over you. Not only that but I would like to change some things to make sure you don't double cross me." Sasuke paused, smirking as he picked up one of the scrolls. "I'm sure you'll hate me for this, but I'm also sure you'll come to like me again."

Gaara's vision went black. He woke in an unfamiliar bedroom, remembering he was in the hideout. Lying there silently he took in his surroundings. The pillow to his left smelt like Mango. The room's light source was very dim. There wasn't anything special about the room other than a dark wood dresser. The bed was notably very comfortable though. To the left of the bed was a door leading to what he presumed was the bathroom. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Uchiha. Falling on the bed lazily Gaara couldn't believe how much guard the raven let down in front of him. Turning over slightly he lay a cold palm on Gaara's arm, it slowly inching up to his chin. Sitting up he moved closer to the now blushing red head.

"What do you want from me?" Gaara's voice came out slightly shaking, him mentally cursing for it.

Sasuke smirked, he leaned in until his face was resting in the nook of the shorter male's neck. "Don't be rude, so hello to your guest. He missed you very much."

Before Gaara could push away Sasuke he heard a familiar chuckle. His eyes grew wide.

**Fancy being with you again, Kit.**

_This can't be happening._

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed, I just couln't keep this damned chapter in for any longer! All of my ideas kept spilling out so it might be kinda joppily. Haha. -BakaDaisy


	3. Covalence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of these characters. I'm sure if I did I would have fucked it up a long time ago and it wouldn't be as popular as it is now.

**You Wouldn't Dare: Covalence. **

* * *

Gaara was baffled! Beyond mortified even! This was all happening to fast! First the thing with Sasuke, then the Mangos, and the creepy crawling raven, now a fox! To say Gaara was confused would be a hell of a lot of an understatement! This was quite ridiculous actually, he Gaara of the sand couldn't find out why that Raven bastard wanted him, or the voice within his thoughts! This was all too frustrating. A single tear rolled down from his eyes, there was no way he could calm down now.

The raven about him stayed still and placed a few almost comforting kisses on the red head's neck before moving away. Gaara could only lay there in his utter confusion. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the red head's thigh slightly.

"You know I didn't want to do this Gaara, but I feared that I would lose my power over you. After all, I don't know where your loyalties lie."

Something inside Gaara seemed to snap; he shot up off of the bed and lunged at the Raven haired male's neck. Pure rage filled tears landed onto the face now beneath him.

"I surrendered my life and my village to you Uchiha and you don't know the fuck my _loyalties_ lie? I've killed many ninja for you, and even sacrificed a few of my best men to your disposal and you _STILL_ don't know where my loyalties lie?" Gaara spat at the static raven.

"Listen, Gaara, it's more of a precaution. It's-"

"A precaution for what?!" Gaara interrupted only to continue his yelling. "You know damn well nobody is going to touch what you consider yours! And what about my brother?! When will he be returning home? Can you bring him back? Can you heal Temari? Sasuke Uchiha the only precaution you have ever taken is making sure that an Ninja dare look in your direction wrong you would skin them – or far worse!" The red head's tears continued to fall. His hands were numb, his fingers have far since let go of Sasuke's throat and found their way to grip the collar of his shirt instead.

Getting off of Sasuke he pulled his knees up to his chin and hid his face there. He let the tears fall as he gripped at his robe, his knuckles soon turning white. "Why can't Kankuro come home?" Gaara managed so sputter out through his tears.

Sasuke had to lean in to hear the small whisper that was barely there. He tried to lay a hand on the shoulder of the trembling frame only to have said frame to jolt away as if he had struck the red head with lightning. The deep onyx eyes met the red watery sea foam eyes. In some way those hurt eyes seemed to be hollow, completely empty to everything. Sasuke picked up the fragile frame and carried him to the bed. Gaara's arms were gripping at the broad shoulders as he laid in the lap of the raven, crying his heart away.

Gaara cried for Kankuro. He cried for Temari. He cried for the destruction of the villages. He cried for Naruto. He cried for his mother and father. He cried for his helpless villagers. He cried for the fox inside him. But most of all, he cried for Sasuke Uchiha.

It was one thing to always have an unhappy childhood full of hatred, but it was an entirely different story to have all the happiness and love in the world only to have it snatched away in a blink of an eye. Gaara could feel Sasuke's pain for his family, for loving Itachi. He knew the night Sasuke's parents were slain the little boy Sasuke Uchiha was also killed. This empty and dead carcass he was gripping so dearly now was bound to wonder the earth forever alone to his despair. Gaara knew one could only live in desolate for so long.

Gaara was not weeping for himself, he wept for all those who were lost to the darkness of Pandora's Box.

* * *

Once again Gaara awoke to the dimly lit bedroom. Sasuke was still holding him tightly around his small waist. He could only imagine how horrid he must look, and how weak he portrayed himself to be to Sasuke. Wiggling his way out of the strong raven arms he snuck his way into the suspected bathroom to wash his face. Once he returned to the bedroom he noticed that the Uchiha wasn't present in the room any longer.

Gaara went over and sat on the bed. He tried not to fidget too much as he anticipated the return of the Raven. He let himself roam in his thoughts as he waited only to be greeted by a voice.

**You know kit, that was a pretty nice display of waterworks.**

Gaara ignored the fox as he shifted positions. He couldn't understand why Sasuke would leave him for so long.

**You know I don't like it when you ignore me you brat. Come on, let's discuss this. I haven't been able to chat with my favorite host in ages it seems!**

_Shut up you stupid fox. Leave me be, this is only temporary! _

**I doubt highly that this is a holiday weekend kid. We are together again! Kinda like roommates with a one sided friendship.**

_You would have to consider yourself crazy if you think I would ever want to room with the likes of you. _

The fox chuckled to himself. Gaara's eyes flashed to the door as it opened slowly to reveal the Uchiha. The raven took almost hesitant steps towards the kage. He stopped and help out what looked like a fast made envelope for some type of note. Gaara took it a little too unsure about his movements than he would have liked. The Raven looked away as if the wall had somehow become the most interesting thing in the room. This frightened Gaara slightly on what he might find in the envelope.

The Raven motioned to open it and Gaara did so with shaky fingers. The paper was tossed away in a carless manner as he came to something wrapped in cloth with a small string tied around it likely to keep it secure. Undoing the small not he put the cloth on his lap so that whatever was inside wouldn't roll to the floor. Unfolding the cloth carefully his heart seemed to stop at the sight before him. There, laying in a somewhat bloody cloth was a necklace. The necklace of the beloved puppeteer. Gaara could feel the tears welling up once again threatening to break through the dam and flood out onto his pale cheeks once more.

Gaara glared at the Raven slightly before gripping the clothed necklace in his fist.

"Where is my brother Sasuke?" Gaara's voice was shaky and broken. "Where is Kankuro Sasuke?!" Gaara yelled out at the raven whom jumped slightly at the sudden change of tone. "I could handle the return of the demon, but this is unforgivable." Gaara looked away from the Raven, he was too sick of the bastard to even look at him.

"Gaara, I'm sor-"

"Shut the hell up Sasuke and take me home!" Gaara spat.

"Gaara-"

"NOW Sasuke!"

The raven sighed once more before Gaara felt himself vanish into nothingness and appear back into his office.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Gaara looked at the machine, how he loathed the thing. He pushed a stray blonde bang away from the bruised face. Temari's hair grew drastically ever since…

Gaara held the fragile hand in his as he looked over her body. His eyes watered up once more. Gaara couldn't believe himself; he had never been more emotional in his life. Giving the hand a small tug he looked for a reaction on her face, anywhere. He took the cloth out of his pocket and place the necklace within the hand and closed it, holding his hand there as he squeezed it shut slightly.

"I finally brought Kankuro home Temari. Shukaku seemed to follow on his own though." Gaara let a weak laugh escape his lips. "We're all here, waiting for you ane. We're all here… Waiting…" Gaara let his head fall into the bed as he gripped his sister's hand close to his face as the waterworks once more started. "I need you ane. I'm lost. I can't find my way. All I see is darkness. All I seem to bring is death." He bawled into the sheets slightly, sure that the nurse that was in the room was pitting him. "Please come back to us… Kankuro and I miss you... We're here whenever you are ready. So please, wake up Temari."

Gaara let a few more tears escape before he kissed the hand and then the forehead of the owner. He left the room silently only to stop at the doorway.

**So long, little girl.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I KNOW! I haven't updated in ages! Well all I can say is that I have been very busy and Fanfiction hasn't really given me a chance to update. I tried to make this long, and as self-explanatory as possible. That really escalated quickly huh? Well, As for some nits that are confused, this story after chapter one of corpse, is told in the past. These are the events leading up to a very pregnant Gaara and happy Sasuke, okay. Loves. **

**-BakaDaisy**


	4. Sound The Surrender

**Disclaimer:**** Well, I know the drill, you know the drill. I don't own Naruto. I ain't not make no money off of this stuff, but if I did that would be incredible Q-Q"!**

**A/N: Okaaay, just to clear some shit up, I made him into a fox because I fucking like foxes okay? Okay good. And the things about Gaara and Sasuke – You'll freakin' find out be patient D:! Anywaaaay, a lot of things I make my own, therefore it doesn't always follow the story line of the OG Naruto okay? SO fucking work with me D: :3**

_**You Wouldn't Dare: Sound the Surrender**_

* * *

Sasuke lazily lounged on the over sized cold throne. He was sure Madara had SOME type of plan for this place. Quite frankly he loathed the damned hideout, but for now this would be the only place he could call home. Prisoner after prisoner he really didn't care for anyone. It was simple really, if he thought the shinobi could survive and maybe even be useful then it was a flick of the thumb to the left, if not then it was to the right to be decapitated.

The Raven sighed to himself once more, how he hated the responsibilities of being in power. All he really wanted to be left alone to wallow in the cold hideout to possibly die alone. No, not really he didn't want that. What Sasuke wanted was something else. Something far beyond the skies. These shinobi would do anything for their village, they would take a bullet for their teammates. They would give up their life in the most horrid way just for each other. That is what Sasuke wanted, the loyalty and the trust in someone. The longing for someone to hold close was unbearable. He could imagine the smooth lips of a red lover, the warm caresses of a sweet body. A darling red lover of his own.

The very thought of such a lover made him shiver.

"Sasuke?"

Said raven glared at Suigetsu. If only things could be done by itself. He looked at the young ninja. He pitied the teen, since the war young children were being forced to partake in the fight. Those damned Akatsuki really did ruin everything. Standing up he signaled for the rest of the captive shinobi to be taken back to their cells. He would spare the poor child, maybe later in life he could actually be a productive member of society. Yeah that's why. Not at all because the young teen was from the Sand Village, why would he notice something ridiculous like that?

An imprisoned shinobi was just that and nothing more, no matter what village they were from. But there was something about that poor young sap that made the Raven's mind kick into overdrive. The teen didn't even have a chance did he? There was no doubt that he was one of the many that surrendered right on the spot. The young boy probably didn't even know what was out there did he? They probably just told him that he would be serving his village in the most honorable way.

He sighed again to himself, those damned young chocolate eyes shouldn't be affecting him so. He didn't like having the control over so many lives, as if they were nothing really! Just a flick of the thumb, maybe his methods needed to be corrected. He would have to ask for some expert advice on this, Sasuke knew he was no leader that was for sure, but he was for damned sure that he wasn't the useless sap some portrayed him to be either. He was powerful damn it! Really, all too powerful for his own good. Speaking of expert advice he hadn't seen the beautiful sand nin in a few months. Maybe he would need to ask him of a favor, or at least beg for the other's forgiveness.

Though, a favor would be nice too, yeah, sounds good.

So it was a plan! Smiling to himself he started out on his marry way to the beloved red head's place.

* * *

If there was one thing that Gaara absolutely hated it was paper work. Not only did no one have time for it, but it was also quite useless in the young Nin's mind. Quite ridiculous indeed! He needed a break, or something! Gaara was desperate: anything other than sitting in a chair all day and getting various cramps in his hands which created his not so very neat handwriting. Maybe he could sneak out for a while, go get a snack perhaps? That is what he needed! A snack! Every so often everyone craves some good ole restaurant food right? To the nearest and greasiest place there was!

In a flash the red head was out the window and into the streets below. Formal for a young Kage? Well no. But casual for Gaara none the less!

**Why must you get a greasy snack? It would be much preferred if you had some sweets. **

_Because I don't live to please you. Just get out of here, okay?_

Gaara could hear the stupid creature chuckle within his head. Though he wasn't at all a sweets fan – oh no! Not at all, the demon had a point. Sweets were something that would agree with him right about now. Maybe he could get away with a small cookie. Or an extra small piece of cheese cake. Okay, maybe a large piece of cheesecake with a tea… And a bear claw. To the bakery it is!

Gaara had no idea when he turned into such a big girl. The poor girl behind the counter couldn't believe the skinny little Kage would want something of that caliber. At least she made it free. Kage discount – or some shit, no one listens anyway.

**Oh look, Sasuke!**

_Sasuke?_

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! I know. Well I've been going through some rough times. My grades are freakin' shit right now, and the love of my life left me, thus I am pretty damn swamped. But I promise you, the next chapter will be better! I already have most of it written ._.**


	5. These Fevered Tiems

**Disclamer: ****Yep, still not owning anything. Sonofabitch. **

**A/N:** I was so ecstatic to find that I had some new reviews and story follows! I've really been thinking this chapter over, and I've even asked one of my favorite people to collaborate with how I should go about, and I ended up with this. Now, I do intend for future chapters to really get out of hand, and pretty lengthy. Shit just got real. And I want to dedicate this chapter to my beloved _**Maximoffs forever**_ because I always enjoy reading your reviews and they make me LOL pretty damn hard, like a little school girl bitch C; **BUT I ALSO THANK ALL OTHERS WHO HAVE FAVED, REVIEWED, AND FOLLOWED :DD **

**And since I know you kids aren't here for my smoldering good looks and babble bullshit, here you are:**

_You Wouldn't Dare : These Fevered Times_

* * *

Gaara was not one bit pleased. He didn't know what the hell came over him. If it wasn't for the protection of Shukaku he would punch himself in the face. Why he had to be such an idiot that deserved to be slapped with an oversized fish astounded him immensely.

To put into retrospect, Gaara was a fucking _moron_.

How the hell did he, Sabaku no fucking Gaara end up running and flailing – yes, FLAILING his arms about like a fucking monkey into a dark alley only to dive into a bush for safety? Really the stupidity of the whole action just made him want to die a horrid death, he should be left to the mother fucking flies. If he thought that Shukaku didn't shut up, then the previous scenario really was going to do the trick.

Gaara was the fucking Kazekage for fuck's sake! He shouldn't be scared of someone like the Uchiha!

**Baka! What the hell are you doing?! He was right there! You could have proclaimed your undying love for that raven! **

_Shut up stupid creature! The only thing I am in love with right now is cheesecake!_

**Fool! Moron! Idiot! RETARD! I demand that you go back out there and handle this like men! **The demon was chuckling suggestively, he couldn't help but laugh at his own jokes, why he thought he was a genus! **Unlike that that damned bastard Kyuubi. **

Before the sea foam eyes had a chance to even adjust to the new found light he already knew who it was that pulled him from the bush. With a small smirk, and one eye brow cocked said raven stood before him looking as **dreamy as ever** Shukaku had noted gleefully.

The Uchiha wasn't in his usual formal clan robes but a tight vest that showed every bit of his toned chest and simple grey combat style pants with black boots fastened beautifully. When the demon vessel became so very attracted to the man before him was beyond and far over his head, all he knew at that point in time was that Gaara felt _needy_.

He _needed_ the raven to grab ahold of his slim body and _ravish_ his lips in a manner _only_ the Uchiha could do. He _needed_ the raven to use and worship every bit of his body and possibly more. He _needed_ the love of the Uchiha. For Kami-Sama's sake the young Kazekage was _horny_.

This is why in a blink of an eye Gaara found that he lunged forward onto the Uchiha, arms linked around the strong neck and full body pressed onto the taller and muscular body before him and claimed the waiting smirking lips. Taken by complete surprise Sasuke didn't exactly know how to react to the sudden display of affection from the normally cold fish Gaara. Triumphantly he wrapped his arms tight around the small waist and returned the kiss eagerly. He always knew the panda would return his love. Sasuke Uchiha was indeed a cocky bastard.

Licking the lower lip of the shorter beauty Sasuke was over pleased when he was granted access to the wet cavern. If he wasn't already in heaven with the small pink organ shyly responding to his own, then he was when the redhead emitted a small blood warming moan.

**That's right kit, take ****exactly ****what is yours.**

In another instant Gaara pushed away the poor confused male and ran away into the distance leaving Sasuke behind. Hot tears stung their way down his face.

_How could I have been so careless?_

* * *

Once again, the raven had found himself sulking in the throne room. He couldn't understand why he his precious panda was so willing and then in the next instant gone with the wind. Sighing to himself he let his fingers ghost over his lips remembering the lingering pouty lips on his own. It was beautiful. The very thought of the erotic kiss made a shiver known down his spine.

He would have the beauty quivering and moaning out his name beneath him, he just needed to be patient enough. The red head was bound to throw himself at his body again, for he and Shukaku had an agreement.

Sabaku no Gaara was his for the taking.

* * *

Gaara once again found himself clutching the pale slender hands belonging to the blonde. He was so utterly confused with his life right now. He couldn't understand what had happened in the day's events. Quite frankly, he didn't want to know what happened, just why. He let out a heavy sigh, he really needed his sister.

"Temari, hey, ane, I know you can hear me and I really need you. It's about Sasuke again." The red head paused; he didn't know himself how he felt about the situation. "I've never felt like that before… I think he may have done more to me than he has told us. I'm scared ane, what if I fall in love with Sasuke? I can't leave my village and he sure as hell isn't welcome anywhere! Please, come back to me Temari, I'm so lost without you."

* * *

Four days had passed since his last encounter with the raven and he was still confused and at an inner war with his emotions. Here is what he was able to come up with;

-I like Sasuke

-I like to kiss Sasuke

-I like to be held by Sasuke

-I want to be held by Sasuke

-I want Shukaku to shut up

Crumbling up the piece of paper he threw it out the window, mentally burning it with his eyes. He needed answers, he craved them. In the end he was able to settle on an old past time excuse. For example, until now Gaara's hormones had never acted up upon his teenage body; it was Shukaku's fault. He was horny; Shukaku's fault. He was craving cheesecake; said fox's fault. He was so extremely fatigued; It was that damned demon!

Gaara sighed once more, it was only four in the afternoon and he already needed to call it a day in the land of Suna. He was too tired for any of this paper work; he would have to come in early the next day and double time it then. Organizing his last pile he let a small smile pass, at last he would be able to go home and rest!

Shukaku growled, not just his normal growl but one that said he was about to lose his temper. **Get the hell out of here you overgrown coat!**

Turning Gaara was met with brilliant sapphire eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Gaara?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah you know me. I always leave it on something like that xD Well get over it! This wasn't supposed to be lengthy, and well, my lap top is being a p.o.s. right now sooo yeah xD. And I was wondering, could someone draw me some fan art or something? I am uber curious how you kids see the story in your minds o.o. Well, I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to go work on my homework now, so if updates are delayed its because finals are this month and I'm trying to work it out with my red lover. Wish me luck!

-BD


	6. The Filler

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly enough, I still don't own any Naruto. BUT THIS STORY IS MINE! **

**A/N: (going on a music rant) **Holy shit! Have you heard the new album from BMTH? Now don't get me wrong, I don't exactly like them all that much (I made them popular where I live) but man! With all the new changes, losing their lead guitarist and Ollie's voice going astray and all it's exciting. I really like it, at first I really hated it but after listening to it day on end, I fell in love. And now I ask you, _can you feel my heart?_ Bahaha anyway! This chapter is a small filler Okay great THANKS JACK!

And here we are:

You Wouldn't Dare: The Filler

"Naruto! You frightened me!" Gaara was all too relieved to see the blonde. How he had grown, his head barely met his shoulder. The blonde gave him a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Yeah! With Hiashi making us all so busy and all, I barely found time to leave that place!" Said blonde chirped.

"That's right! Sometimes I forget hos Hiashi likes to work your asses! How is Tsunade doing?" Gaara knew he struck a nerve in the young man when he saw his slight flinch. He didn't mean to really, he loved the blondes to death.

"That old lady!" _Great, he's playing it off cool._ "She's fine! Still a pain in my ass even if she is paralyzed!" Naruto forced out a small chuckle.

_Sasuke really had destroyed everything. Even to break the spirit of the sapphire eyed blonde._

"And Kyuubi?"

"An even bigger pain in my ass!" Naruto leaned in closer. "It's like he knows, you know? I keep telling the dumb fox he is wrong! But he insists on babbling!"

This caught Gaara's attention. "Knows what Naruto?"

The blonde spoke in a hushed voice. "That evil lurks near."

* * *

Naruto was on a small document mission, the alliances had a meeting too soon for Gaara's taste. He still didn't exactly understand why he was craving the beloved cheesecake, and the poor genin serving as his assistant was also quite confused. Not only was the genin confused, but he was damn tired of running to get the requested dessert.

Gaara knew he should have told the blonde about the returning of Shukaku but he also knew the blonde. The poor boy would have an episode. Gaara was in no mood for an episode. Gaara was in no mood for anything but cheesecake.

Sasuke on the other hand, was all smiles and songs. He was happily plotting the way he would captivate the poor unsuspecting red head. Not only was he plotting but he was acting it out. There was no way that his plan wouldn't work – oh no! Shukaku seemed to be holding his end of the deal quite well, the young Kazekage's body was adapting to the pregnant ways. In no time would he have his lovely panda underneath him for him and him only to ravish. Soon the Uchiha clan would have an heir!

It's too bad fate had different plans for both parties.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, it's a filler. I am very happy to inform you that I started a blog just for YWD. Check it out, the link will be on my page. The real new chapter will be out ASAP (=**


	7. The Legacy

Disclaimer: Nope, not owning anything. I suck.

A/N: BABY IT'S BEEN AGES, PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! THE COUCH IS NO PLACE FOR MAN LIKE ME! Bahahah xD. Nah. Jokes. Summer summer summer time ! It's finally here! I should be able to be more dedicated to my stories, but I really don't know how that is going to work out, since you know, I've been working on this one crush for ages . Finally gave up on that bastard who didn't appreciate me, so I really like this one kid, you know for like a year. Doesn't matter buuuuuuuuut And they just so happen to like me back. Fucking amazing gay love right there. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Let's do this shit.

_You Wouldn't Dare : The Legacy _

Throughout the week that Naruto was staying in Suna, Gaara had been dragged along and forced to actually be social. He went fishing; he went out to eat, went for walks, trained with others, pulled over to the bar, caught fireflies and even watched a few movies. All were somewhat troublesome, but he did them none the less since Naruto was his friend. The fox within didn't seem to get along with the sunshine, cussed him out regularly in fact, but Gaara didn't care. Gaara wanted to be with Naruto. Even if he was being dragged along to god awful places. Gaara let a small smile pass his plump lips, he missed this friendship.

"Gaara!" Speaking of "Com'n there is somewhere I want to take you!"

"Alright, but I can't stay out too late tonight, I actually have some papers to take care of in the morning."

Okay, this was getting bloody ridiculous. Gaara couldn't believe what type of measures the blonde went through to get him out and about. First the blonde tried the friendly invitation, then he simply said he was GOING if he had a choice or not. The blonde tried underhanded methods, coaxing him with the taste of others being there, even offered it to be completely on him. There was no way that Gaara was going to go. That's at least what he thought, until he felt himself being hurled over the blonde's shoulder like a rag doll and dragged over to _Hidden Dreams_, the strip club of Suna.

Yes, Naruto dragged Gaara to a heterosexual strip club. Not only was he repulsed by the topless women, but the place reeked of cheap perfume and promised a disease or two of ANY kind.

Bloody fucking unbelievable.

**Oh please kit, have some fun. Let that weight off of your shoulders. You should be thanking Naruto for having such a friend for doing things like this for you. You need to let go, relax. Have a drink.**

That one recommended drink wasn't enough. The red head was currently drowning his sorrows with the whiskey that seemed to keep coming. The overpriced whiskey may he add at that. He was the Kazekage, he shouldn't be in a place like this for fuck's sake ! And since he was he should at the very least get discounted drinks! This really was a pain. The soon to be headache really was already a pain. The girl dancing on the bar was a really big pain. The bartender who kept putting the drinks underneath has nose was a pleasant pain. This place was retarded.

Kyuubi seemed to have no problems with the place himself. The fox was quite pleased with all the willing souls. The damned demon wouldn't stop the manic chuckle.

Naruto on the other hand, had no problem with this place. He seemed happy that the double D breasted woman was pressing his face into the thin bikini string. Naruto didn't mind that his smaller bills were being stuffed into the bikini and bras of the dancers. Oh no, Naruto was thoroughly enjoying the place. How he even thought that Gaara would enjoy such a place astounded him. Other than the bar – there was no way he'd be interested in the place.

"And now for our final act, We have a very special guest for you tonight and tonight only! Gentlemen, please have your wallets ready for our shining star dancer of the night – Raven! "

Gaara couldn't care for the new dancer for the slightest, he was too busy hugging his whiskey cup to even look like he gave a damn. If he was going to put any type of bill into some one's pants, it would be the bartender's for showing HIM such a good time.

The music seemed to change, the lights were a midnight purple, and the stars were shining through the others. The dancer seemed to be the only thing that really mattered. The only thing that seemed to move throughout the club. Her strut radiated dominance and it demanded attention from all eyes. The fishnet clad legs stopped at the end of the runway. Ever so slowly the pale beauty swung her hips to the sides with the beat, making her way down to a squatting position. Many cheered, others stared in awe. The sin bit the tip of her glove and slid the leather ever so slowly off of the delicate fingers before standing back up and throwing it into the crowd. Spinning around the pole and leaning back to watch her admirers she caught sight of her target.

A large smile play on the deep red pouty lips. Making her way off the stage she made sure to sway her hips a little more sensually as she walked over to her unsuspecting prey. Turing around the male she took the opportunity and sat in the young man's lap. Holding onto his shoulders she started her seductive motions on the young man himself.

Gaara was disgusted. Caught be utter surprise, but still immensely disgusted. What gave this so called "raven" an excuse to plant her repulsive female body unto his lap. The drink was slipped out of his hand as the bartender started for last call. The woman was far too into this then he was, he was right damn ready to push her out of his lap, but the sign to his left clearly said "No touching the dancers".

Sighing his defeat he let the vixen do as she pleased praying to Kami that she wasn't expecting anything for the dance she so willingly offered. Said vixen wasn't all too happy with the way that the young Kazekage wasn't paying attention to her. Biting her lips slightly she continued the rolling of her slim hips and leaned forward to leave a small breathy moan within the young man's ear.

"What's the matter baby, don't like what you see?" she turned around to wriggle the small backside for him to see before grabbing onto his hands and placing them on the moving body before him. Continuing the practical sex she reached up to pull the studded hat off and put it on the Kazekage himself. Smirking to herself she continued to dance while slowly unbuttoning the tight leather corset. She wanted this, and she was going to get what she wanted. Turning around once more she helped the Kazekage help herself with the removal of the last button.

Stepping away for a moment she slid the tight article off to reveal a lacy barely there bra for all eyes to see. The young beauty had to at least be a D, a natural D at that. A dragon tattoo flew up from her upper thigh to the beginning of her left breast. No doubt the tattoo was sexy, but the red head just wasn't interested in the curly haired vixen before him. Grabbing his hands once more she rest them on his back side as she picked up with the new rhythm.

Tangling her slender fingers into the unruly spikey mess of red hair she brought Gaara forward slightly to meet her gaze. Her eyes were trained on his as she continued to movement, never once breaking contact. Her lips twisted into a wicked smile as she once more found herself atop the Kazekage. Gaara noticed something then, a slightly glint of crimson within the big onyx eyes. Her long eyelashes seemed to flutter onto her cheeks, as if they were giving them small kisses every time she blinked. The red pouty lips parted slightly, Gaara knew those eyes. A naughty flash went through them in an instant. This couldn't be happening! His eyes had to be the size of saucers as he was lead into a back room.

**Kit, you know those eyes! I'm telling you we know those eyes! I know the look in those eyes! Kit, don't go through with this! Don't listen!**

_Shut up you stupid fox, you wanted me to have good time, and now I'm here._

The fox let out a feral growl, it's too bad the raven didn't hear it or simply, Gaara didn't give a flying fuck.

The sin threw him against the door the moment it was closed. She seemed to purr against his neck and she left light kisses upon it, no doubt the red lipstick would be there in trails. Backing away she walked over to the bed before crawling atop it in an almost cat like manner. Laying on her back now with her face showing to Gaara she let a that trademark smirk play upon her lips as the transformation took place.

There lying on the bed of pedals was definitely a barely covered raven smirking at him with crimson eyes. Gaara's heart pounded. His body was sweating and trembling ever so slightly. His breathing hitched, his vision was going blurry. Gaara had to be in a daze. That couldn't be right! That couldn't happen! That wasn't who he was ogling! Gaara licked his lips in a nervous way before stepping forward.

"Sasuke?"

A/N: Bahahaha! I know I'm so evil! I couldn't resist for something like this to happen! I was really thinking about it, and when I went over to one of my friend's house for a party he was dared to give us a strip tease, and this is how this chapter was born!

-BakaDaisy


	8. The Hollow

Disclaimer: For fuck's sake, I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Yeah, I got my best friend sorta hooked to this story, and she sorta demanded an update soon, and it was killing me just thinking about it. I honestly forgot what the plot was for this story, other than the evident. I honestly don't know what I was thinking, but I am determined to finish this story xD I haven't lost interest I can promise that much, just a little unsure xDD! Well forgive me for these deeds, but now it is time for the next chapter!

You Wouldn't Dare: The Hollow

* * *

Gaara was baffled. This was really all too much for his brain to handle. He had to be at least ten times drunker than he thought. He really needed to stay away from the alcohol; he's a definite light weight. Naruto should have _never_ brought him to such a place, and with an _open bar_ none the less. But it was _Gaara_ who indulged in such drinks, he was the only one to blame, but through the foggy clouded mind he just needed someone to blame through this predicament. How he got himself into these types of situations astounded him beyond belief. The short red head just had a knack for sucking.

Sucking though, was truly the least of his problems as the dark haired male lay across the bed. His Raven hair falling onto his face, the rough hands placed gracefully on the bed and the other on his hip. A small bit of the satin sheets covering his intimates, _which was barely there_ might he note. The smirk on the raven haired male told him that he must have been staring, his face heated up immediately. Yes, Sabaku No Gaara was caught _checking out_ Uchiha Sasuke, naked no less. By this point the fox within was snickering at the small man's situation; whispering taunting things to the young male, only adding to the already red face.

Sasuke on the other hand _couldn't believe_ his luck. How he actually lured the Kazekage into the bedroom he wouldn't figure out, quite frankly he _didn't_ want to know either. Being the last Uchiha, and quite possibly the strongest Ninja had made the young man _cocky_. Even if it was the truth he would never admit that it was the drinks that baited his beloved, not his appearance. Oh how cute did said beloved look, face almost the shade of his hair due to the alcohol and his nakedness, the pouty lips open slightly, those oceans taking in every bit of his bare skin. Sasuke chuckled lowly; he didn't think the Sabaku noticed that he was panting ever so lightly. The conveniently placed bowl of strawberries on the side of the bed was picked up. Retrieving a nice juicy plump fruit, he teasingly took a bite, being sure to wrap his lips around the fruit. He smiled and offered a small wink to the Kazekage before swallowing the food in his mouth.

Gaara looked to the side, was Sasuke teasing him? No that couldn't be, _OH but he was_! Looking back up he noticed the teaser was merely inches away from his face. The torturous man pushed half of the strawberry past his plump lips, a devious look within the onyx pools. Leaning in the sharigan possessor took a bite of the himself, being sure to press his lips fully onto the shorter man in front of him. Gaara gulped and he too swallowed the fruit, finding that this encouraged the trivium into moving his lips against his own.

The kiss was slow, taunting, and completely one sided. Oh how Gaara _wanted_ to give into the raven, how he _wanted _to kiss the man back. How he _yearned_ to be taken back into the arms, to be held in the most intimate of ways by he, and he _only._

Sabaku No Gaara craved the touch only the Uchiha could give.

* * *

A/N: I'm guessing you all know what happens next, and well, I just wanted to give you guys something before I update with the very long and might I say – steamy chapter. I thank all those who stayed dear to this story, even if I have been a little shit without updating. –BD.


End file.
